Many acute and chronic lower extremity musculoskeletal injuries are a result of improper lower extremity mechanics during exercise. Strengthening of the knee, hip, and ankle muscles are traditionally a cornerstone of lower extremity rehabilitation, as these muscles control most of the gait. The present inventors recognize that the standard exercises for strengthening these muscles during rehabilitation are non-functional, which means they have little translational value to improving gait while running, walking, or jogging and, thus, do not entirely solve the problem. Therefore, the present inventors submit that there is a need for a functional way to strengthen lower limb muscles (for example knee, ankle, and hip muscles) for rehabilitation of a lower extremity injury while improving gait.
Overview
An aspect of an embodiment of the present invention provides, among other things, a prophylactic and rehabilitative gait re-training device and related method for use on any motorized treadmill or the like. An aspect of an embodiment of the gait re-trainer (device and related method) allows patients (or other users and athletes) to, among other things, rehabilitate (and/or condition) through functional exercises while doing cardiovascular and musculoskeletal training on a progressive and personalized program.
An aspect of an embodiment of the present invention provides, among other things, a gait re-trainer apparatus and method for lower extremity pathology for use on any motorized treadmill. While a patient walks, jogs, or runs, an embodiment of the present invention re-training device applies a medial force via elastic bands to each lower extremity independently with the goal of strengthening ankle, knee, and hip muscles in a functional and translational way. The elastic bands have varying degrees of resistance from low to high so they can be retrofitted for each patient's individual rehabilitation needs (or athlete's or user's conditioning). The varying degrees of resistance also allow a patient to progress through the rehabilitation program by steadily increasing their resistance. The lower extremity is considered to be inclusive of the following analogous terms: lower limb, lower member; inferior member or inferior limb. The lower extremity includes: hip, hip joint, thigh, knee, leg, ankle and foot.
An aspect of an embodiment of the present invention provides, among other things, a novel gait training device and related method thereof. The device (and related method) was designed for use with a treadmill and was developed to target activation of the hip abductors and lateral ankle musculature prior to and following ground contact in an effort to decrease plantar pressure on the lateral column of the foot during the stance phase of gait. One aspect provided by an embodiment of the present invention gait training device (and related method) is able to decrease plantar pressure on the lateral column of the foot and alter muscle activity during treadmill walking in chronic ankle instability (CAI) patients or other patients, as well as users and participants. For example, an embodiment of the gait training device is able to decrease plantar pressure on the lateral column of the foot and increase peroneus longus and gluteus medius muscle activity as may be measured by surface electromyography (sEMG) (or other types of sensors, detectors or recorders) prior to and following ground contact.
An aspect of an embodiment of the present invention provides, among other things, a gait device for rehabilitating or developing a subject's lower extremity. The device may comprise: a movable belt configured for the subject to ambulate thereon; a track disposed above the movable belt generally aligned with the movable belt; and a coupler that is configured to travel along the track and attach to the distal portion of the lower extremity of the subject while the subject is ambulating on the movable belt.
An aspect of an embodiment of the present invention provides, among other things, a gait device for rehabilitating or developing a subject's lower extremity. The device may comprise: a movable belt configured for the subject to ambulate thereon; a track disposed above the movable belt generally aligned with the movable belt; a coupler that is configured to travel along the track and attach to the distal portion of the lower extremity of the subject while the subject is ambulating on the movable belt. Moreover, referring to FIGS. 3, 4 and 8, the distal portion of the lower extremity includes two ankles of the subject, lower portion of the two legs of the subject, and two feet of the subject. Further, the track is positioned to be located between the two ankles, between the lower portion of the two legs, or between the two feet. Still referring to FIGS. 3, 4 and 8, the coupler is configured to apply a medial force to the distal portion of the lower extremity during the ambulation to strengthen the ankle, knee and/or hip musculature of the subject. The medial force, for example, is represented by the arrow, MF.
An aspect of an embodiment of the present invention provides, among other things, a method for rehabilitating or developing a gait of a subject's lower extremity. The method may comprise: ambulating a subject on a movable belt; aligning a track with and above the movable belt; and coupling the distal portion of the lower extremity of the subject to the track while the subject is ambulating on the movable belt and while the coupling activity travels along the track.
An aspect of an embodiment of the present invention provides, among other things, a method for rehabilitating or developing a gait of a subject's lower extremity. The method may comprise: ambulating a subject on a movable belt; aligning a track with and above the movable belt; and coupling the distal portion of the lower extremity of the subject to the track while the subject is ambulating on the movable belt and while the coupling activity travels along the track. Moreover, referring to FIGS. 3, 4 and 8, the the distal portion of the lower extremity includes two ankles of the subject, lower portion of the two legs of the subject, and two feet of the subject. Further, the track is positioned to be located between the two ankles, between the lower portion of the two legs, or between the two feet. Still referring to FIGS. 3, 4 and 8, the coupler is configured to apply a medial force to the distal portion of the lower extremity during the ambulation to strengthen the ankle, knee and/or hip musculature of the subject. The medial force, for example, is represented by the arrow, MF.
An aspect of various embodiments of the present invention may provide a number of advantages, such as but not limited thereto, the following:                Improves gait mechanics through functional exercises.        Rehabilitates while doing cardiovascular and musculoskeletal endurance training.        Differing resistance of bands means that rehabilitation can be personalized and progressive.        
An aspect of an embodiment of the present invention provides, among other things, a gait re-trainer system and method for lower extremity pathology.
These and other objects, along with advantages and features of various aspects of embodiments of the invention disclosed herein, will be made more apparent from the description, drawings and claims that follow.
Table 1 provides the subject Demographics (n=10) of the present inventors' study.
Table 2 provides from the study the plantar pressure measures for the total foot and nine regions of the foot during treadmill walking during baseline and gait trainer conditions.
Table 3 provides from the study the surface EMG root mean square area (mV) 200 ms pre- and post-initial contact during baseline and gait trainer conditions.